dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninetales Vs. Kyubi
Ninetales Vs. Kyubi is Episode 18 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features the fire-type Pokemon Ninetales and the Yo-kai Kyubi from Yo-kai Watch. Description Pokemon Vs. Yo-Kai Watch! In this battle, two nine-tailed fire using kitsune clash in a fight to the death! Which creature will win? The Pocket Monster or the Yo-kai? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Pokemon Stadium It was a busy night at the stadium and the crowd was waiting to witness the upcoming battle. A trainer appeared on the side of the stadium and threw a Poke Ball. It opened and Ninetales appeared from it. The opposing trainer, who was just a small child walked onto the stadium. "So this is what they call a Pokemon. Interesting..." The child then transformed into a Yo-kai and the crowd gasped. He wasn't a Pokemon trainer after all! Kyubi faced the Ninetales, who was already prepared to fight. "Shall we begin?" HERE WE GOOO! Ninetales pounced at Kyubi, who dodged the incoming attack and landed in a couple of scratches in the Pokemon before it managed to jump out of range of the combo. Kyubi was about to make his move but before he knew it, Ninetales used quick attack and struck Kyubi. It followed up with a combo of swipes before thrusting its head into Kyubi, knocking him back. Ninetales shot a blast of fire from its mouth just as Kyubi got up. Kyubi blocked the attack with a fire projectile of his own, but as soon as he did, he was taken by surprise and pinned down by Ninetales leaping at him. Ninetales then began biting Kyubi, who eventually managed to kick the Pokemon off. Kyubi tried scratching Ninetales a number of times, but the Pokemon was quick enough to evade all of the attacks. Afterwards, it launched some more fiery projectiles at Kyubi. Kyubi dodged the blasts and activated Sense of Smell before closing in for another attack. Ninetales was ready to dodge it, but somehow ended up getting struck. He was unable to dodge the attacks due to Kyubi's ability, and ended up being caught in a combo. Kyubi finished it with a Tail Slap that sent Ninetales flying over to the other side of the arena. Ninetales got back up as Kyubi closed in for another attack. Before he could though, Ninetales used Confuse Ray to confuse Kyubi, allowing it to quickly rush forward and strike Kyubi several times before kicking him away. After that, he charged up a flamethrower. Kyubi landed on his feet and saw Ninetales about to use Flamethrower. He reacted quickly and used Inferno to cast a large fireball as soon as Ninetales used the move. the two moves collided and a fiery explosion was caused as a result. Ninetales was knocked off its feet but Kyubi managed to stay afoot. He jumped up and landed on Ninetales with a kick, crushing the Pokemon as blood spurted out of its chest. "That was it? I was expecting more. What a waste of my time!" Kyubi then jumped away before anyone could respond. Results Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Completed DBX FIghts